Cheerleader Succubi
by Wolfpackersson09
Summary: The Middleton Mad Dog cheerleaders have a secret, but are they the only ones? Is it possible for them find love, even if they're succubi?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything outside of the plot. This means I do not own any game references or Kim Possible in general. This was also co-written with shadowwriter329.**

**-Start-**

It was late at night as a group of girls gathered in the gym of Middleton High. They each wore their cheerleader outfit.

"What do you think this meeting is about?" Liz asked as Marcella and Hope shook their heads.

"If we knew then we wouldn't be called here? You know how she gets." Hope said as they entered the dark room.

"Bonnie" Kim said as the co-captain of the cheerleader squad walked up beside her.

"Kim." they entered and grabbed a crystal that was hidden in the supplies. It was a heart shaped amethyst crystal with bat wings on the side. The crystal began to glow and then the girl were cover in a white light before they changed. When the light faded each girl was now a succubus. Their wings were the same color as their hair, same for their tails. Their cheerleading uniform had changed into a sexier version of it, short skirts that hid almost nothing, a shirt that was tied in front of their bust, which had also gotten bigger. In fact their breasts, ass and hips seemed to have gotten bigger and sexier.

As Kim and Bonnie sat down a ghost like succubus appeared. She looked a lot older more like what an M.I.L.F. would look like and she smiled at the girl around her. "Evening girls."

"Evening mother," they all said at once, having done this a lot of times.

"Now before we start, have you been taking care of your needs?" the mother succubus asked.

"Yes mother," they all reply, some rolling their eyes as if she should not have asked.

She smiled, "Great! Now does anyone have anything to share?"

The girls raise their hands, "That myth that shoe or foot size equals dick size, not true." Liz said with a little disappointment.

"The art clubs are very creative in bed." Tara beamed.

"The football team is good for a few rounds." Bonnie stated.

"Japan is perverted for a reason," Kim added with a smile, getting jealous looks from the other girls. Out of all the girls, Kim is the one that get to her sexual energy from other counties. Though cause of this she does not feed from anyone in school unless she needed to.

The mother succubus beamed.

"Very good girls you are all growing nicely. I hope you are all trying to find that one that you can find love with and help restore the Succubus race, or at least have an idea for another girl to be one of us."

"What about that girl that you fight all the time Kim?" Bonnie asked.

"Shego? I never got a chance to taste her, and she's my enemy. If I do that it'll make things worst."

"What about Ron?" asked Tara.

"Go for it. I don't go for my best friend. Plus if he ever finds out he'll freak."

Tara pumped her fist with joy as the other girl laughed. The mother smiled. "Just remember, erase any mind of the boy or girl you use to feed from unless you know it can be the one you can love and have a child with. We cannot make the mistake of the succubi before us. That is all for now girls, have fun."

"We will mother." and the ghost vanished before the girls changed back and headed home.

"Girls remember our love session next Saturday to tell story and share taste." Reminded Kim before they were out of sight. School the next day was very awkward for Ron. He kept having weird dreams of himself and Tara in very intimate manners. It also mixed with Kim as well.

"Man, that's weird."

"What's weird Ron?" Kim asked as she walked up to her best friend.

"Just a weird dream." Kim knew that line before, 'So, Tara's starting with some wet dreams. Well, it might help make the suggestion easier.' She thought, as she knew how succubi worked.

"I wonder where our next mission will take us?" Kim asked as they prepared for class.

"I dunno." Ron said. For once he was on time, but Mr. Barkin was teaching class that day as the Biology Teacher took a vacation. Tara and Bonnie were in the class and Tara just stared at Ron dreamily.

'Hope he got my dream.' Tara thought, as she wanted to start her move soon. Ron then thought about the dreams themselves. They were too vivid and realistic to be simple dreams.

'Man, I got to pay attention when mom goes on about dream reading and future sight. Doubt I can just ask her about this.' He thought without really noticing what was happening in class. Why study the normal stuff when he could study the mystical truth beneath the world.

'Half of this stuff could be added with magic and make some pretty cool things.' Ron thought as he wondered when his mom would think him ready for the next level of applicable magic. While Tara was daydreaming about Ron, Kim and Bonnie were passing notes. One course they were added a bit of succubus magic to make the notes move from one to the other so fast and unseen to only them and Tara. The also made the note invisible to those without powers of a succubus.

Each of the girls had limited access to their power while they were in human form. Each of the other girls had at least twenty percent of their power, Bonnie had fifteen percent and Kim had ten percent. That was only cause they were a bit more powerful then their friends. This made it able for the girl to do some spells my making a boy or girl forget them after sex, or the little magic Kim and bonnie was using right now. They were only in true power in meeting and matters of life and death.

B: so looks like Tara started to make her move.

K: yeah looks like she is taking it slow. Maybe she wants him to be her special one?

B: if she does she is lucky. Only a few have every found true love; at least that is what Mother said.

K: everyone knows she has a thing for him, even before our change. Well everyone expect for him of course.

B: duh, the loser is blind. Anyway have you started on that fire girl yet?

K: Shego is different beside if I do it might take the fun out of our fights; I don't even use any magic in them. I might do it later. I will take a look and see what she is into anyway. I won't go at like you did with your sisters.

B: =) he, he, he those are so much fun. Sooner or later I will break them and they will start liking bondage and S&M.

K: 8-l crazy slut.

B: thank you.

K: There's definitely something to address on Sat.

B: Really?

K: Yeah, the intruders.

Class ended as they received their homework for the day. Liz and Marcela met up in the hall.

"Looks like Tara started already." Liz mentioned as Marcela rolled her eyes, "Really, I know the camp Wannaweep thing was a one time thing, but what does she see in him? Taking it that slow tells anyone that she wants to be bound to him." Hope came up right then and there and said, "I don't know. You have to admit, he's human, but he goes everywhere with Kim. I think he's got a thing for his best friend."

"Let's drop the conversation about this." Bonnie said before getting ready for her next class, "Found any possible candidates for new succubi? If Tara does proceed she'll be unfit to cheerlead, and we'll need an extra few members." The other girls shook their heads not founding anyone that stood out to them.

"There's also something to address on Saturday, but Kim and I will save it for then." School went by easily after that. Tara decided to meet up with Ron before heading home. Tara walked up to Ron locker, who was talking to his pet Rufus. She looked at the little guy; her mother had said some animal are more intone to the supernatural world, and seeing as Rufus can somewhat talk and smarter then some people in this school she did not know if it was safe. She figured if she wanted Ron she would have to be approved by Rufus on her own. She did not know if magic would even affect him but she would not do it anyway. It would be a blow against her pride.

"Hey Ron," she said simple to break the ice.

Ron looked behind him and saw Tara, and then he remembered his dreams and blush a little. She notice and smiled seeing her dreams were working. "How are things?"

"They are fine; I manage to not get detention today so that is a plus."

Rufus let out a small laugh and squeaked, "jinxed it."

Tara stared, "You did you get Rufus anyway. He seems so smart."

Ron smiled and patted his little buddy. "I got him at Smartly Mart I had him since he was a baby."

Tara could not help but wonder, "The way he seems so smart and understandable remind me of those familiar wizard get in those games." She let out a small giggle with her eye shut. Cause of this she did not see Ron and Rufus quickly look at one another before they figured she was joking.

"I never figured you were into those games."

Tara got herself under control before she answered, "My little cousin got me into one, a magical online role playing game."

"Really what character are you?" he asked wonder if he saw her when he and Zita was sucked into that game.

"A succubus," she blurted out before she could stop herself.

Before she could do anything but pale a little Ron smiled, "Cool I have not seen one in the game before so I must know you are good. Have you been on in a while?"

Before she could answer Kim came running over and grabbed him.

"Sorry Tara need him for a mission." She managed to cry as she pulled Ron away with her.

"Drak, gah, urgh." Dr. Drakken said as he fumbled with something in his current layer. Shego rolled her eyes as she saw this.

"Maybe a little fiber in your diet might help Dr. D." She said as he fumbled with a black crystal ring emblemed with a dragon.

"I'll have you know Shego that this object that was stolen from the British Museum of History happens to be giving out several gigawatts of energy. If I could tap into it then I can power my Ultimate Super Destruction Ray. Then the world will be mine."

"Okay, why do we even have to fight Drakken?" Ron asked as he and Kim managed to breach his fortress again.

'That ring doesn't feel right. Maybe mother knows about it.' Kim thought wondering why the ring sent shivers down her spine, and not in the good way. Ron, on the other hand, recognized, 'HOLY CRAP! That's the ring of the Dark Dragon! That's some seriously messed up magic right there. Good thing it's just Drakken and Shego.' He thought as Dr. Drakken once again said, "Kim Possible and the buffoon!? How did you get in here?" Kim did not answer and she leapt down and Shego started to fight her. Ron went for Drakken while he had Rufus hid and wait for a chance to get the ring. Shego swiped at Kim with her blazing hands. Kim ducked under it and kicked Shego. Shego blocked the kick and countered with another attack.

Kim smiled, while she loved to do thing things she does she also love the powers she got. Even before she first fought Shego it was hard, now she was having the time of her life. Even with only ten percent of her power she was faster and reaction times were better. She was almost even with Shego.

Ron wrestled with Drakken for the ring. Drakken was shocked at the attack at first but now tried to keep the buffoon away. The ring fell and hit the floor. It bounced several time as the two boys, and one mole rat, went after it. Each hand made a grab for it but knocked it aside each time. Finally the ring stopped in the middle of Shego's and Kim's fight.

Both gulped for fear of the two ladies if they got in the way. They knew how they were when they were at it and they did not want to get between them. It was safer to run through a pack of dogs wearing slabs of meat.

Kim and Shego did not notice the ring by them as they fought, "What wrong pumpkin? Getting tired?" Shego taunted as she attacked with renew vigor.

"Nope still perky, how about you?" Kim countered with a grin on her face before she got an idea. "You know Shego you seemed tense, why not get a boyfriend to have him get rid of them in bed."

Shego was too shocked at this, same for the boys. Shego miss her step and stepped on the ring. It slid and she lost her footing more, Kim reacted fast and kicked Shego hard in the head. She fell and the ring was set flying. The boy went after it while Kim looked over Shego. She was knocked out so Kim grinned before she did a small spell ~Smell of Lust~. Kim blew something from her cupped palm and a pink smoke flew from it. The smoke went in the air before it forced it self in Shego's face making her smell it in.

Kim grinned, the smell of lust would make someone horny later and when Shego would try to relieve herself, and Kim will get into her dreams and find out what she likes and work with what she finds out. Shego then woke up feeling weakened and somewhat aroused. Ron saw the ring fly, but seemed to curse in a strange language before grabbing it.

"That's oof!" Ironically, Ron decided to finish this off by round-housing Dr. Drakken. This caused Shego and Kim to be shocked a bit as they thought at the same time, 'How or when did he do that?' Shego decided to escape with Dr. Drakken as he yelled his usual, "KIM POSSIBLE YOU THINK YOU'RE ALL THAT BUT YOU'RE NOT!" Ron sighed something in another language again.

"When did you know foreign languages?" Kim asked as it definitely seemed like latin. She managed to quietly translate the 'curse' as 'protect me from darkness', but she didn't hear the spoken sigh.

"It's something mom taught me. Well, let's get this back to the museum KP." Ron said as they went back to the museum, but Kim asked if she could hold on to the 'ring' for a bit longer.

It was once again late night at Middleton High. Kim was walking to meet with Mother, but also ran into Bonnie and Tara.

"Hi Kim." Tara said with a bit of a pout. The cheerleader captain shook her head, "Look, I'm sorry for getting in between you, but it was a mission. I also have to show Mother something." Kim said as they went inside and grabbed the heart shaped bat winged amethyst that housed the soul of Mother. The three turned into their succubus forms as Mother appeared.

"Hello girls, I see you sought me out this time. What is it that you wanted to see me about?" She asked as Kim showed the ring. Mother's etherial eyes shot open, but calmed down when she sensed something.

"Dr. Drakken had found stolen this ring. Ron grabbed it, but I think there's something more. When I first saw it I felt cold, but know I don't do yo-" Kim was cut off as Mother spoke, "Yes, that is a mystical copy. A strong illusion given tangible form, but I know the design, The Ring of the Dark Dragon. The mystic knight Erdrick the Brave slew him with the aid of the Holy Sphere of Light. The true ring is still seeping with his foul magic. If you're friend got ahold of it without the proper spells or charms of protection, then he will be corrupted by it's power and begin the darkness once more." Mother explained as best she could. Kim and the others were still learning about mystic history and sentient beings in the world. Ron has just finished telling his mother all about his mission. She seemed worried, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I was able to add the protection spell needed. Plus, I was able to give Kim an illusionary copy, but you know how she is." His mother nodded and had him work on some of his studies before he had to go to bed. While he left she seemed deep in thought, 'Kim seemed normal, but I know I feel a little magical energy from her, perhaps sealed away. Doe that means the seal is breaking or something. Well my son cased the protection spells so she should be safe. Maybe I should power up the wards, I don't want anything to happen to my son. I feel dark time are coming.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Neither shadowwriter or I own Kim Possible, unless he's not telling me. This was co-written with him.**

**-Cheerleader Succubi-**

The girls were going over their routine all the while cheering, "Go! Go! Mad Dogs! Go! Go! Mad Dogs!"

But that was what they wanted everyone to think. In fact they had a spell in place, so their cheers were in fact them speaking to each other normally. They were doing their routine as Mother wanted them not to slack off in their skills and their spell had them train in them more as well.

"So Ron has some magic he can use, that seems good." Liz said after doing a bunch of flips.

"I wish he could have told me, I've only been a succubus for less then a year, and from what I can tell he's had years of training in magic. He's been keeping a big secret longer then I have." Kim said after doing her part and ending in a split.

"Okay, girl we have more important issues. We have to find more girls to become Succubi like mother wanted us to." Hope reminded everyone. "So any ideas?"

They stop their routine to take a break but keep the spell so it sound like they were talking about what to change and stuff. "What about Zita?"

"Zita, not a bad pick. Does anyone know her to get her to talk? I only know her 'cause Ron had a bit of a crush on her." Kim said noticing Tara worried look added, "Don't worry Tara, he got over it."

"Zita? Wasn't she that girl that hand out movies tickets at the mall? Didn't you fuck her Hope?" Crystal asked.

Hope smiled at the memory, "yeah, she was good in bed. She was really into fantasy stuff and she could not say no to fucking a real succubus."

"Hope!" cried the other girls, not for sleeping with their candidate, as they would get to that too, but for showing her true form to someone.

"Relax girls I ease her memory of it, it was all a dream and a fantasy to her. But she should join easy."

"Fine, but how about the new girl Monique?" suggested Bonnie.

"She is my friend. She likes things both I like and things Ron likes. I really don't know about her but I will try." Kim answered not really wanting to get her friends into this more.

"Maybe we should try some older women?" suggested Crystal.

Jessica got an idea, "Hey Kim, your mother seems to be in great shape for a woman who gave birth to three kids."

"I know you would never guess she had…wait, why are we even talking about my mother?"

"Kim we all seen her at least once. She is H. O. T, hot. Plus, she already has your dad so she doesn't need to find anyone, and if they have another kid that might be a succubus then you'll have a little sister to help teach." Jessica said. But Kim would not have it.

"No, No, No I draw the line at family. I am not getting them into this as long as I can."

"Look Kim, you either find that one guy you want to have kids with, or find someone to change. Your mom is the best choice. Hot married woman with three kids is easier to work with then a teenage girl trying to get knocked up." Bonnie said as they took their shower and discussed.

"Sorry Kim, but I have to agree with Jess' idea." Tara said with a slight smile to show she wasn't trying to be hostel.

"No! That's my mother, girls! You want me to say, 'Hey mom, me and the other girls were wondering if you could trade your humanity and become a sexual deviant that fucks everyone'. Do you know how awkward that sounds and strange that sounds?" Kim asked, but Crystal answered, "I know it's hard, but we need help. If Ron's some sort of magician then we could use his help as well, and your mom's the best choice from them since she has an instant source of sex right there." Hope, unfortunately, decided to mention right there, "Hmm, maybe I should give Mr. Possible's rocket ship a ride?"

"HOPE! That's my dad you're talking about." Kim said as the others giggled a bit.

"Kim, you ask Ron about this magic stuff. If he's a mage then he should be more understanding. If you don't confront him, I will. Then Tara and I will tie you up and have great sex with him in front of you." Bonnie said as Tara blushed and giggled perversely. Kim growled, "Fine I will talk to Ron, but no promises with my mother. I also have to find out what I can do about Shego tonight."

Later Kim made her way to Ron's locker, thinking of how she should ask Ron. She then decided that she will have Ron tell her the truth, "Hey Ron I got good news."

Ron looked up, and smiled, "the ladies decided that the Ron man was worth their time."

Kim gave a small laugh, 'If only you knew Ron,' "No, I got a call from Wade. Someone will come over to pick up the ring; I am going over to my house to get it."

Ron smiled but on the inside he was a little worried, he had the real ring at his house and he had to get it to Kim before she tries to give it to the guy to give it back. "That's great KP, need me to come with?"

"No I got it. Why got something to tell me?"

Kim crossed her arms and looked at him, Ron started to sweat and unable to say anything. After a minute Kim sighed, "Ron I know that the ring you gave me is fake."

Ron was surprise. "KP what are you talking about? I gave you-"

"An illusion, a good one but an illusion, nonetheless. Ron why didn't you tell me you studied magic?"

"What are you talking about?" Ron said nervously as Rufus squeaked, "In trouble." Kim had a sly look in her eyes. She knew the truth, "So, if I walk over to my house this instance, that 'Ring of the Dark Dragon' that was slain by 'Erdrick the Brave' will still be there?" Ron suddenly broke down.

"Please keep this a secret." Kim smiled like the cat that ate the canary, "So you do have the real ring Mr. wizard. Why didn't you tell me that you studied magic?"

"Why are you going on about it when you don't believe in it?" Ron countered Kim's question. She had to give him that since before her change, she didn't believe in magic or the supernatural.

"Look Ron, whether I believe it or not, isn't really that big. It would've been nice to know sooner. So, any, chance you can give the ring back?" Ron shook his head a bit, "Sorry KP. I gave it to mom, and she's showing it to a secret government type group. If, and that's if, we're lucky, we'll have a true copy of it soon. No illusions or anything." Kim raised her eyebrows at this. She didn't know that much of the magical community.

"I'll hold you to that, but the cheer squad is interested in what you can do. We'll talk later about it." Later that night Kim was getting ready for her night invading Shego's dreams. Shego would still be under the affects of the spell for a few days and Kim was ready to see what made her rival tick.

She transformed into her true form, as she do not know where Shego was and needed more of her power to get to her dreams. Kim got on her bed in a meditated stance and closed her eyes. It took her ten minutes to find Shego through her spell and entered her dreams.

Kim smiled and licked her lips at Shego's current wet dream. Shego was riding a faceless guy cowgirl style as the man groped at her chest. Kim watched as Shego went faster, her hands rubbing the man's chest and her own hair all the while moaning loudly. Kim grinned but started a new spell.

Right now see was only see Shego dream not take part of or control it. Her spell would let Kim see into Shego's mind to find out what she likes and who she would like to do. 'Okay lets see; oh she is bi that's good. Really likes to take control when having sex, very open-minded and seems willing to try almost anything. If it wouldn't cause problems she would make a good succubus. Let's see what does she think about me? Good fighter, highly skilled for her age. Hey she respects me as a fighter. What is this seems to be a…PRUDE! Okay maybe before my change but that was uncalled for. Well let's see if you change that tune when I am done with you.'

Shego panted and moaned as she buck and ride her hips against her man's cock. She threw her head back her eyes close and her man buck his hips harder into her. His soft hand squeezes her breast as Shego rub his soft stomach going higher till she reaches the under side of his breast…wait what?!

Shego open her eyes and looked down to see Kim Possible wearing a strap-on underneath her.

"What the?" Shego started but moaned as Kim bucked extra hard getting her g-spot.

"Don't worry Shego I know you will enjoy this." Kim said and she sat up and got one of Shego's nipples in her mouth. Before could say anything she moaned as Kim worked her mouth, teeth and tongue on her nipple. She pulled Kim's head closer and gasped as Kim worked her other breast.

Kim grinned while still working in Shego's nipples. She could feel Shego was close to cumming. She wanted this to draw out but she needed to get Shego interested and this was just the start.

Kim let go of Shego's breast and got up so their breasts were mashed together. Kim kissed Shego on the jaw and neck before she whispered, "Cum for me baby, let it out loud."

Shego could not hold back anymore and cums hards, screaming at the top of her lungs. She woke up panting. Then Shego notice that her underwear was all wet and sticky.

"Aww! Great now I am go to have a hard time facing Kimmie next time." She muttered to her self before she took of her wet panties and got on the bed fingering the last of her juices out of her.

Kim smiled as she got back from Shego's dream. She licked her lips feeling the sexual energy filling her up. She would be good for a few days. She opened her eye to see a scary image in front of her. Her mother was standing in front of her waiting for her to wake up.

"Kimmie, what's going on here?" Anne Possible asked as she looked at Kim's succubus form.

"Hi mom, when did you get in here?" Anne rolled her eyes at her daughter's question as she had entered soon after she shifted, "I was walking in right when you transformed. What happened? How did you get this way?" Anne asked as Kim reverted to her normal form and tried to explain in a scientific explanation.

"It's just a crazy science experiment gone wrong. No biggie." Kim might have gotten away with it, if she didn't have certain traits that gave her away.

"I doubt that Kimberly Ann Possible. Now, tell me the truth." Kim was nervous by this point. Her mother was serious was she used her full name.

"Um, would you believe me if I told you?" She asked, being tempted to transform and hightail it out of her room, but she didn't since that would raise many more questions. She sighed but said, "I don't think you would believe me if I told you, but the truth is I was turned into a creature called a succubus." Anne looked at her confused, "Did you say you were a succubus? As in sleeping with men and stealing their souls, succubus?"

Kim pouted and muttered, "We don't steal souls." Before she sighed and motions her mom to sit on the bed with her. After she did so Kim started, "First some of the things you would hear are mostly myth. I don't steal souls or anything bad like that. I am not the only one that was turned into a succubus. The whole cheerleader squad was turned as well. We do need some sexual energy to be able to stay well, sane."

"So my little girl has been sleeping with many different men." Anne said in disbelief.

"Well men, women, boys, girls it does not matter it more the sexual energy that is release from sex. I may have had full-blown sex with a few people, male and female, but I am fine mom. I can only get pregnant when I want to have kids with someone, and I can't get anything from sex. It doesn't even have to be regular sex simple small stuff is fine too but the more we do the more energy we get."

"So how did you and the squad become Succubi?"

"We found a crystal that held a soul of a Succubus. Mother changed us to be like her as well."

"Mother?"

"That is what she wants us to all her. In a way she is. She cares for us and is pretty much a mother hen. She teaches us to control our new powers and teaches use new spells and thing like that. Before I didn't believe in magic, but now I just felt stupid."

Anne took a deep breath and asked, "How long have you been like this and what will you girls do now?"

Kim bit her lip and said softly, "Almost a year." When her mother said nothing she also added, "And the girl and I are trying to help restore the Succubi race. By finding out the one we want to bond to and have a daughter, cause Mother said we that only daughters of Succubi are Succubi, or have another girl or woman become a succubus." Anne was shocked, but she kept her cool.

"I want to meet this 'Mother' character and give her a peace of my mind!" She said with fury, but was quiet enough to not wake the house.

"Don't you think I already did?" Kim said as she sighed and continued, "The girls and I already chewed her out. Desperation forces choices that no one wants. She wants to revive the Succubi, but hates the fact that she forced us into this." Kim then looked at her mother.

"The girls were talking about possible women that could be succubi, and you came up mom."

"How did I come up?" Mrs. Possible asked and Kim answered, "We were talking about scouting potential girls for Succubi, and we started thinking about older women. An older woman with a stable job would be a lot more effective for the care and raising of young succubi then a teenage cheerleader. One of the girls mentioned you, and said that since you're married that you won't have to look for a 'Fated Partner'." Anne blushed at this, "Well I am flattered that you girls that you would think of me but-"

"I know I was telling the girl that it was a bad idea, I wasn't going to tell you or try to get you into this mess." Kim said not noticing the look on her mother's face.

"So can I ask who was your…"

"My first to sleep with?" Kim asked bluntly no longer seeing it as a big deal. "It was Josh Mankey. It was so great. Being a Succubus means you no longer have a hymen to break so it was nice. Plus no periods ever." She said not seeing that her mother was thinking about what she says. "I have been doing boys and girls around the world on missions and I just love it. My favorite so far is Japan followed closely by the France. The girls in both places are really wild."

Anne got up and turned to her daughter, "Okay I get it go to bed for now we will talk in the morning, with your father not around that is." Before she got half way down the stairs she looked back at Kim, "If I may ask, who were you doing when I got in?"

Kim smiled almost innocently, "I was just seeing what Shego was into."

Anne shook her head before she headed back to her room. The more Anne thought about it the more the idea of succubus seemed appealing. She already loved her husband and they still had a good sex life. They made sure that their room was sound proof when Kim was a little girl and came into their room when they were done saying she heard 'scary noises'. Plus for a few years now she had been thinking of a way to even add more spice to their sex life. Maybe the girls' idea wasn't so bad, 'Though how to break it to James?'

The next morning Anne was making breakfast for her family. Her Husband was drinking his coffee at the table waiting when Kim walked in. "Oh, Kimmie I was thinking about what you said last night and I think I will do it."

This got Kim's and James's attention, though James's was confused while Kim's was shocked and worried. "What do you plan on doing honey?" James asks.

"Oh the girls need some help with some women issues so I though I may be able to help out." She said the magic word.

After that James blushed and stammered, "Ah, yes, good idea."

Anne looked at her daughter, "So, what time after school should I come and where should we all meet?"

Kim shook her head once she figured out there was no stopping this. "After class before cheer practice, just meet us in the locker rooms."

Kim's smile did not meet her eyes till she got to talk to the other girls.

"You are serious she will do it?" Tara asked amazed.

Kim sighed, "It was an accident, she saw me transform and after we talked then she up her mind all on her own."

Bonnie smirked "It does not matter we have a new sister to help out and we are not about to lose this one."

Anne had time off from work for this. She was somewhat nervous, but was willing.

'Alright Anne Possible, remember this is just like jumping off a high board into cold water.' She then entered the locker rooms and saw the girls.

"Hello Mrs. Possible." Jess said respectfully. The other's just nodded as they looked at her. Bonnie then looked at her and said, "Strip." Anne was a little caught off at this.

"Wha-"

"It makes it easier to transform, and Mother doesn't want to waste magic unless it's necessary. Having clothes on interferes with the magic." Bonnie answered before Anne asked. Anne did as she was told and stripped naked.

"Ooh, see. She is a good choice for this." Jess said as the girls saw her body. It was still attractive for a woman in her thirties, good in the sexy way.

"Alright, let's bring Mother's crystal out." Bonnie said as she and Kim went away for a bit.

"Kim and Bonnie are kind of the leaders here. They're the strongest of us, and the only ones we trust to hide Mother's crystal." Liz said to answer the unasked question. They quickly returned with the winged heart shaped amethyst. The etherial form of Mother appeared as the girls assumed their true forms.

"This is the candidate that Bonnie told me about?" She asked as Anne nodded. The mother held a finger to her chin and inspected.

"You are Kim's birth mother." She stated rather then asked. Anne Possible looked at her, "I don't like the fact that you turned these girls without their consent or having their parent's asked."

"I understand, but that was close to a year ago, and I have apologized many times. I will ask you, are you sure you want to proceed?" Anne was given one last chance to back out of this. She looked at her with determination and answered, "Yes." Mother smiled and chanted in some strange language and tendrils of magic began to form around Anne. The tendril's started from the etherial wings that shifted into tentacles, and entered into her pussy, ass, and mouth and pumped in and out like a dick. It felt so good that she moaned out loud and cummed. The tentacles continued to pound her as her metamorphosis began. A tail started to grow from just above her ass and wings were starting to form. Then came one big surge of magic from Mother as if she was cumming inside her body and the magic transformed Anne Possible from a human to a succubus before she passed out. Mother's form retreated into the winged amethyst heart, but it glowed.

"I have used my magic to change her, but none of you are ready to use such magic. I also don't think it should be learned either." Before they can ask why, they heard the gym doors open.

"Mom, I really wish we didn't have to come her for training." came the voice of Ron Stoppable as they listened from inside.

"This is the best place to train, and if we did it at home then a magic mishap would happen...again. Plus, this is the only place that won't be completely destroyed." Mrs. Stoppable said. The girls managed to take a peak and see the two with longswords, robes, and a few books.

"That was one time, and how I was I supposed to know that the bleachers were flammable?" Ron said looking at his mother, but then saw her small glare, "Sheesh, you accidentally set the gym on fire with a spell and you're marked for life. It was repaired in seconds flat with that transmutation circle hidden in the center of the court." Bonnie glared at them and whispered angrily "What are they doing here?"

"They just said they are here to practice. We got to get a way to get mom out of here, if they sense the magic Mother used." Kim said, "It's too soon to get Ron into this, and his mother will just make it worst."

Tara got an idea and whispered it to Kim who nodded. Quietly they close the door.

Ron and his mother heard someone talking loudly coming form one of the locker room doors. "You sure Kim? He is your best friend."

"Positive Tara, if you are interested then I say go for it."

"But what if he does not like me?"

The door open and Kim and Tara walked out. "If you do not ask then you will never know. You should not be sacred of doing something that you might regret later."

Then the pair notices the mother and son.

"Hey Ron, Mrs. Stoppable, what are you guys doing here?"

"That's what we should be asking you?" Mrs. Stoppable said to Kim, but she made a quick glance at her son.

'I felt some magic as soon as they opened that door. Something's up.'

"Hi Tara." Ron said with a minor blush, but he also felt something.

"So, what's going on here? I thought you didn't have cheer practice today?" Mrs. Stoppable asked.

"Oh, we just thought some extra practice would be good." Kim said, but she eyed the locker room.

"So, Ron, want to go out sometime?" Tara asked. Ron remembered most of the dreams as they alternated between erotic and married life with kids.

"You mean like a date?" Ron asked as Tara nodded. Mrs. Stoppable started to make a move towards the locker room.

Kim saw her head that way and heads her off. "Mrs. Stoppable, I wanted to ask about that ring."

"I having some friends look over it before they take it somewhere where it is safe. Now can you move aside, I just want to see what you were all doing in there."

Kim glanced at Ron and Tara, who were talking and not paying attention. "It is nothing really, you don't really have to check it out."

Mrs. Stoppable did not bye it, she knew a large amount of magic was use in there and she was going to check it out and make sure no one was hurt. Kim was not moving as she moved the cheerleader herself.

Kim heard her muttered what sounded like 'stand aside' in Latin and Kim felt herself slid over like nothing. Mrs. Stoppable moved into the locker room before Kim could move and she went after her.

Inside several of the girls were still transformed and had Anne sitting against a locker. Kim saw that Mrs. Stoppable stop and stared at them all before Kim said softly and sheepishly, "Uh, I can explain."

"Yes please do Kim, I would like to know what there are several Succubi here and seemed to have drained your mother." Mrs. Stoppable said as she turned back to Kim. "Mrs. Stoppable, she wanted to be a succubus, and the only one who could do it recently turned her." Kim said, knowing that they couldn't hide. It Anne started to stir as she woke up.

"Ugh, that was some sex." Anne said as she twitched her wings. She felt so alive, but tired. She then noticed who else was in the room, "Charlotte Stoppable! What are you doing here?" Mrs. Stoppable turned and saw that Anne Possible had assumed her new succubus form.

"At least they told the truth."

"Alright, what are you doing here in the first place?" Bonnie asked somewhat rudely Mrs. Possible's eye twitched, "That's what I want to know. What are you doing in OUR practice area?" After controlling the urge to seal the girl's mouth shut she answered. "This is the best place to have my son study different spells. If anything went wrong it would be easy to fix and I really don't want messed up."

Bonnie shook her head muttering to herself while Anne stretched and started to grab her clothes. Kim went to Mrs. Stoppable and said, "Hey, can we leave this a secret to Ron right now? I think it's best if I or Tara tell him when we are ready and he might not freak out."

She raised an eyebrow, "You plan on telling him. So, you're not just going to have sex with him to feed."

"I don't involve my friends if I can help it and Tara hopes that Ron will be her fated partner. If anyone should tell him then it should be her." Kim looked concern at Tara maybe losing a chance to find her fated partner.

Mrs. Stoppable gave out an hmm before she said, "I guess I can keep this from him, but I hope she tell him before she get knocked up."

Kim nodded and they walked out of the locker room to see Ron and Tara now sitting on the bleachers talking.

"Okay Ron, enough chatting with you new girlfriend it is time to practice." His mother said.

Both blushed but got up and walked away to do their thing.

Later that night James Possible sat on his bed, waiting for his wife. After dinner she whispered to him that she had a surprise for him. She came in from the closet in a thin robe that showed a bit of cleavage. He smiled as she dropped her robe showing she had nothing under it. The smile turned shocked when she showed him her wings and tail.

He tried to find his words when she walked up, swaying her hips, saddled him and gave him a deep kiss. When they stopped she panted and said, "I am sorry I didn't tell you before I didn't want this to have a chance to ruin our marriage. I am a succubus, I always have been. I love you James and that has not changed. After what happen tonight I figure I tell you."

James finally found his voice, "Honey, while I am shocked yes, but I love you. I have been married to you for years and nothing will change that. I guess this explains how you are able to stay in such a sexy figure after the kids or how or how our sex life seems so great."

Anne giggled gladly as James seemed to buy it. She worked hard to keep her figure after her children and love how their sex life was. This was to help her daughter and add some spice to their lives.

James then had to ask, "Why are you telling me this now, I am not complaining, but it seems random."

Anne sighed, "Kim is starting to get into her Succubus genes. It seems that she and some of the girls have Succubi blood and need help to control it. The boys are fine, only girls can be Succubi, although they might be able to pass it. That is why I came with her today. I figured I tell you before you find Kim as one. Is this a problem?"

"How many people should I prep the pods for?" Mr. Possible said as he didn't like the fact that his daughter needed sex to survive.

"None honey, it doesn't have to be directly. It could also happen in dreams or minor things like stripping." Mrs. Possible said, as she took the robe off and advanced with sultry sway in her hips.

"For now though, we concentrate on us, and don't worry about the kids finding out. I have a spell that can block the noise from exiting the room" She said, and they never left the room that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. Also, from this point on spells will have reference to video games and cartoons such as Scooby Doo movies or Dragon Quest series, can't have it super seriour. Better not forget to mention that this was co-written with shadowwriter329.**

**-Chapter 3-**

It was early dawn over a misty mountain. All was quite expect for a shadow flying across the land. The shadow belonged to a small dragon, black gold armor scales with wings made of purple flames and a large sharp tail. It roared before it entered a cave and transformed. The dragon was now a man wearing a knight's armors the same color and design as the dragon. The armor showed shoulder and hips plates that had dragon claws. His arm had golden fan like spikes at his wrists and a golden sword was at his hip shaped like the dragon's tail. His helmet looked like a roaring dragon and the shadow of the helmet showed nothing but his eyes.

The man went to a stone basin and held his hand. Purple flame shot out and entered the basin. He knelt on one knee before saying, "What is thy bidding my master?"

The flames spoke in a dark and spine chilling tone. "I feel a chance for freedom. But first we need more warriors to the Darkness."

"And how may I find them warriors and get them to join you?"

"You must first find the weapons of the seven sins. They wile ad you to them."

"At once my master." And the knight stood and ran out the cave; in mid air he transformed into a dragon again and flew off. Meanwhile at night in Middleton high, the girls were talking about this and that in their true forms.

"I had a really good time with Ron on our date. He was so shy about it from time to time, and that was before I tried some of the 'subtle' hints of sex." Tara said as the girls giggled, but Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"You know that he's blind as a bat to romance. He really needs to get a clue." She said as Tara gave her a light glare as she said, "You're just jealous because I'm planning to have sexy babies with someone and you haven't even started."

"Just because you're planning to mate doesn't mean-"

"Enough Bonnie! You don't have to insult Ron too much or get on Tara's nerves. We're all trying to find someone special to share our lives with." Kim said as Mother appeared from the crystal.

"Kim is right. There's no need to fight, but we may need to be ready to fight, all of us." Mother said causing them to worry.

"Why? It's not the feudal era, and we've been very cautious." Crystal said, and everyone looked at the gym doors that opened to see Anne Possible walking in.

"That's a good question. I felt something really wrong recently. Something really cold, and I want to know what it is." Anne said as she looked at Mother without any fear.

"I felt it too Anne, but I do not know. Succubi, fairies, vampires, and mages are more attuned to magic then other humans and species. I felt it too, but I do know that warmth is often good intentions or light and coldness responds to negative or evil intentions. There is something wrong happening, but what I don't know." Mother said as she looked in her etherial form to the still alive and corporal succubi. Kim made her way to Ron as he shivered while talking to Rufus. "I think we need to talk to my mom about this. This cold feeling is creeping me out."

"So you felt it too." She said from behind him.

Ron jumped and stared at him. "Um KP you said you felt that cold feeling."

"Yeah and Tara felt it too, something is going on isn't it?" Kim asked.

Ron said nothing before he headed out the door, "Come on my mom will know what is happening."

A short stop and they explain to Mrs. Stoppable this feeling they had. "I know I had them too. Almost anyone who is intoned to magic feels it. Something very dark and evil is stirring."

"Wait does this mean that Tara and Kim can use some magic?" Ron asked wondering if he has something else he could share with his girlfriend.

Mrs. Stoppable did not know what to say. That question meant he did not know about the girls yet but she knew Kim would tell him soon. "I think they might but it is not clear yet."

"Any idea what it is?" Kim asked.

"No but I fear it is something big can cause this reaction." Then a bird comes flying in through the open window. It landed in front of Mrs. Stoppable.

"Is that a mocking bird?" asked Kim.

"No a Mocking Jay," Ron answered, "It copies voices so mages use them to send messages."

"Grave news," the bird said in a man's voice in a gravel tone. "Some warrior came and defeated several mages and stole an artifact. He discovered that he stole the map to the weapons of the deadly sins"

Mrs. Stoppable was shocked to hear this. "Mom, what are those weapons about?"

"Legends say there were seven heroes that stopped a great evil. Afterwards they started to fall to the seven deadly sins. You know what they are?"

"Greed, gluttony, pride, envy, wrath, sloth…and lust." Answered Kim thought the last one seemed forced.

Mrs. Stoppable nodded "Yes, each of them fell to a single sin; they became living entities of those sins. After they deaths there weapons became infect with there power of that sin. The mages hide the weapon but marked them with a map so they may keep an eye on them and make sure evil does not get them."

"So this thief has the map and can find the weapons." Kim said.

"No he will have to look for them as the land has changed since the map was made but he has a general location to search."

"That's good right?" Kim asked and Mrs. Stoppable shook her head, "The land may have changed, but they are still charged with power. In fact, with the right technologies or spells, one could find them. The map helps find the general location to begin. Sorry Ron, but just like the time at camp Wannaweep, I'm going to have to leave you to fend for yourself." Mrs. Stoppable said as she started to weave magic and pack various things. Kim just watched and asked, "What happened during Wannaweep?" Mrs. Stoppable looked at her.

"There were mystical problems that forced me to ignore Ron. It wasn't good."

Kim nodded as Mrs. Stoppable finished and started out the door, but she turned around and spoke, "Ron, I'll send a mocking jay to give you your magic instruction. Kim, Tara, and the others have some things that need to be said, but they have to tell you. Make sure you keep up your training until I feel your ready for a 'class change'. Sorry to leave in a hurry, but duty calls." She then left the house after leaving a note, in case her husband came home. Kim was confused and asked, "What's a class change?"

"Well, I'm still in basic training, but there are different ways to use magic. 'Class Change' is a term used for determining what kind of style we want to use. There are various different styles from warriors to sages, but many powerful classes require master of the first steps, and those first steps also involve using physical and mystical combat abilities." Explained Ron so Kim could get a better picture of the world of mages.

Overlooking London standing in front of Big Ben was the Knight looking over the city. 'This land has change. One of the major powers of the world and had control over most of it at one point in time. A perfect place for the Axe of Greed, but the mages will no doubt try and stop me. Little annoyances I do not need. Hmmm perhaps something that will keep everyone busy is needed.'

The next day Kim smiled as she saw Tara and Ron talking near his locker. Her Kimmunicator went off, "Hey Wade, what's the sitch?"

"Been getting some weird report of a dark knight in London."

"Really, a dark knight?" Kim asked not knowing how to take it.

"Yeah but he wreck a pawn shop and a museum and the owner want you to try and get this guy. He hurt several guards and they are in the hospital."

"How did he do that?" Kim asked, know wanting to take this guy down.

"I don't really understand it. He has some sort of power over fire and in the end he turned into a dragon. I can not explain it."

Thanks Wade send a ride, we're going." Kim said as she shut the Kimmunicator off.

She went to Ron, "Ron we have a mission."

Tara sighed before getting an idea, "Hey how about I come along?"

"I don't know Tara it is really up to KP and I don't anything to happen to you."

"Please," she asked with a cute look on her face. Ron tried to stay trong but could not take it, "Uh, with the face and the eyes…KP?"

Kim as hiding her soft giggle behind her hand, "Sure I guess."

Tara gave a squeal and hugged Ron.

One plane trip later and They were talking to the museum curator. "I don't really under stand he just walked in without paying admission and he just knocked any guard aside like nothing. He went to one part and some of the guards jumped him but he sent some purple fire and knocked them out. From what I can tell he only took one thing; a noose."

"A what?" asked Tara.

"It is a rope use in a gallows where they hang people, in fact this noose was cut from a gallows use to hang many prisoners of the old dungeons of London."

Ron stood quite thinking, "Thanks I am sure we will find him." And pulled the girls outside with him.

"Okay Ron what the sitch?" Kim asked.

"My mom told me of this dark spell around the world as part of my studies. I think this guy is going to use one but I need to know what else he took."

The visit the other store that knight hit. "He just walked in ignored me and smashed one of my cases. He took a key and left."

"What kind of key?" Ron asked.

"An old one, I think it was some kind of jail key or something." He owner said.

Ron thanked the man and pulled the girls out, "This is bad he is doing that curse."

"What is the curse?" asked Kim.

"It will bring souls back from the dead but he need one more item too…" the Kimmunicator went off.

"Go Wade," Kim said,

"He struck again, and from what I can tell he took an old quill." Wade.

Ron cursed before saying, "And now he does, I know where he is going."

In the old undergrounds of London, stood the knight. He stared at the skull the lined the walls as he started his work. Just then Kim, Ron and Tara entered the room. The knight looked at them, "So young mages you have found me but you are too late." He took the quill, "The tool use to sentence many live to their deaths." He uses the quill to draw a circle on a flat stone with a line down the middle. "The key that locked them away." He place dthe key into the middle of the line and it sinked into it. He then turned the key and it clicked like a locked.

"And the noose that took their lives from the mortal plain." He held the noose above the circle and it open shine a red light, "Come forth and seek vengeance on the old that destroyed you." He cried out and many small ghosts came out and went through the opening in the noose. As the ghosts went through the noose, they got bigger and flew all around the room screaming.

"Now to finish this up. With a word, fuse as one and become a beast of power! Arachne!" On the knight's command, the ghosts became crimson and fused into an entity. That entity was a single grotesque fusion of woman and spider. The knight laughed as the monster formed.

"This is a beast formed from the malice of those that died, but it is no masterpiece such as the Nemeton incident. No matter, go Arachne and slaughter the whole of London!" He said before taking off in a shroud of darkness.

"Oh crap! He did THAT!" Ron said as the Arachne advanced. Tara used her cheerleading skills to dodge the beast as it tried to slay them.

"Frizz!" Ron said as he shot a small fireball at the beast and injured it. It sounded childish, but it was fairly effective.

"What do you mean by that?" Kim asked as she punched it a few times, but it didn't feel anything.

"He's conjured a monster with Malice! This thing isn't like normal monsters or creatures, and it won't stop until it's killed!" Ron shot off another small fireball since that seemed to injure it. Tara then tried one of the few attack spells she knew, "Crack!" It was a success as a block of ice smashed itself on its head. The knight watched in the distance. His thoughts were to himself, 'So succubi side with humans now? The Spear of Lust may make them 'tamer' for the master, but that boy disturbs me. No matter, I must find the Golden Axe of Greed.' He then vanished into darkness, searching for the weapon of sin. Kim growled seeing and nothing was working so far. The only thing that was working was spells but her spells were not as strong as she was now the same for Tara. Ron spells were not doing enough but was making progress. Kim knew what she hand Tara had to do. "Tara I think we need to release the seals."

Tara went wide eyed, "But Kim,"

"Tara if we don't then the whole city will be killed and who know what city afterwards."

Tara looked sadly at Ron, who was confused but she nodded. The both place a hand over their hearts and said. ~Our powers seal to hide in plain sight; now released so our enemies may feel our might~ after both girl said this they both began to glow. They both became their true form.

Ron stared shocked, so shocked that he did not notice the Arachne was on top of him. Tara cried "Ron!"

He looked up to see the Arachne about to crush him. The next thing he knows he was being carried bridal style by Kim as she flew away. He just stared at her before she said, "We will explain later Ron but right now we need your help."

He shook his head to get his head straight. Tara was flying around shooting spells. Kim joined her in the sky and Ron fired another fireball. Kim flew pass the Arachne with her hand out, ~poison claw~, and her nails grew longer and glowed a sickly green. She dragged her claws down it back causing it to scream.

Tara got an idea, "Hey Ron, fire grows stronger with wind right?"

Ron nodded and got what she was saying, "Frizz!" he shouted while Tara did a succubi spell. ~Tempest winds~ she flapped her wings to form a tornado that moved right into the path of Ron's fireball. The result, the tornado was now on fire. The combined spells hit the Arachne sending it to the wall.

Kim flew at Tara and Ron, who where both panting. "We are just not doing enough damage. Tara, you and Ron keep it busy; I am going to have to use that spell."

Tara go a look of understanding, "that should work."

"What spell? What should work?" Ron asked.

"It is a powerful spell, the more negative emotions you have in your heart, malice, hate anger, the more damage it will cause. Because that thing is made of angry souls…"

"It should destroy that thing, nice idea Kim." Ron said.

"Yeah but I need time to gather the energy to do so. Just keep that thing busy for five minutes." Kim said before she few back and started to gather the energy needed. Ron and Tara once again started casting spells and distracting the grotesque creature while Kim charged her spell.

"I can't keep casting spells like this. Tara, do you think you can find a sword or something like that for me to use?" He asked as he shot off another fireball.

"A sword, I'll look for one!" Tara replied as she launched another Crack spell, hitting it once more. She looked around and found a rusted sword and grabbed it, "Ron, catch!" Ron noticed the sword coming towards him and grabbed the hilt of it and slashed. The slash itself injured the creature just as much as one of Ron's spells. Kim waited as she gathered her energy. She knew that this spell needed a lot of energy and it will leave her drained for a while after her. Mother told her when she learnt the spell that it was only to be use if there was no other option and lives of those you love were in danger. Not only will her friend die but everyone in the city above them as well. She could not let that happen.

She felt she had enough energy and start the incantation for her succubi spell. "Evil soul duly hence, only good can recommence" Kim had her hands together like holding a basketball. An orb of red energy formed there pulsing with power. "To undo the thing on which you have done; evil soul returned from wince you come!"

The Arachne saw Kim finish her spell and shot it at it. The Arachne reacted just in time and jumped over the orb. Tara and Ron looked in horror was they say the spell miss. Kim went down to one knee panting as the Arachne moved and now towered over her. Kim look up to see it above her, "You better kill be now before something happen to your ass." Kim said.

The Arachne growled and raise its hand to kill her. Kim just smirked, "Too late."

The spell she fired from before made a U-turn and came flying at the Arachne. The spell hit it in the back and it roared in pain. The Arachne staggered as it whole body glowed red. It roared again before it dissolved.

The all panted at the hard fight while Kim looked at Ron, "Will, I guess we should explain."

It did take a while, but when Kim and Tara returned to their 'usual forms' they explained in a manner that wouldn't freak Ron out.

"So, you both found a gemstone that had a succubus' soul that turned you and the rest of the cheer squad into succubi?"

"Yes, Ron. I didn't want you to freak out, but you are more likely to get tweaked from some things." Kim said, they had walked to a hotel room after returning the objects to their respective owners. Now they were able to talk more freely. He sighed, as he now knew what the dreams of Tara meant.

"I'm guessing Tara is sending the dreams that involve children and great sex right?" The girl in question blushed when Ron asked that. He couldn't really deny her since he did have a good time, even if she kept up the sexual innuendos.

"You don't hate us, do you?" Tara asked, hoping that he wouldn't reject her.

"No, no, I don't hate you, but I'm a little surprised that you think I should father your kids. I'm not even that skilled at magic." Tara gave him a kiss on the lips. "Ron you are sweet, and nice and very caring. I know you would make a great father. I wouldn't care if you have no magic at all."

Ron smiled and gave his girlfriend another kiss. Kim smiled, and knew Tara would have it good.

Overhead a dragon with wings made of purple fire flew with a golden double-sided axe in it claws. It gave an evil energy that did not seem to affect the dragon. The Golden Axe of Greed was found. One weapn was found, and six were left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: This was co-written with shadowwriter329, and neither of us own Kim Possible. **

**-Chapter 4-**

Ron woke up and looked at the alarm clock. It was really early for him to be waking up. It was 4:39 in the morning when he looked to see Tara just sleeping a bit.

'Never thought that my first time would be with a succubus. That was wild.' He said as he remembered all the sexual acts she did. It was a good thing his parents were out of town at the time.

"Is something wrong Ron?" Tara asked as she stirred from sleep. He stroked her hair a bit and answered, "No. I was just thinking about last night." Tara then kissed him.

"We still have some time before we have to get going to school. Want to go a round or two to 'fertilize' me some more?" She asked as she stroked his dick. Ron groaned at her actions and he felt his cock going stiff. Tara smirked before going lower and gave it a long lick. He groaned again as his cock twitched before she had the tip in her mouth and started to suck. She bobbed her head going lower and lower as she sucked and worked her tongue. He laid his head back loving how Tara's mouth feels. After a minute she pulled her mouth away with a soft pop and hovered over him.

Tara rubbed the head of Ron's dick along her slit before she dropped down. Tara moaned before she lifted herself up and came back down. Ron moaned as Tara started to ride him like a cowgirl. He grabbed her hips and helped her go faster. Tara moaned at this as she pants and had one of her hands run through her hair. "Ohhhhh Ron, we are going to have such cute babies together."

As he bucked harder he started thinking, "I know you girls want babies soon but what about school? Won't you get into trouble for being pregnant?"

"I have a succubi spell that will hide any signs. Even if they felt by belly at seven mouths they would not fell it. I can have another reason to stop cheerleading or something but just don't stop."

Ron knew that we could not stop even if he wanted too. He felt himself getting closer to the edge as Tara moved faster. He knew last night that Tara like being surprised when he cum, as she had him in her mouth inside her pussy and on her face and breast. He watched her breast bounce as he bucked before he let out a loud groan and cums inside her.

Tara panted before laid down on top of Ron still connected. She lifted her head up and gave him a heated kiss. "I am glad we're together Ron." she then smirked and pressed her breasts into his chest and said, "Want to go one more round?"

"Sorry, but I think we need to get ready for school. I'll fix us some breakfast so we can be ready." Ron said as he gently laid her on the bed and got out of her and the bed.

"Aww, I want to fuck some more." Tara said with a pout as Ron got his underwear and pants on.

"This weekend. If mom knows she won't bother us, and dad's usually working anyway." Ron said as she giggled a bit and thought of various things.

School was fairly boring, especially since Ron had other thoughts.

'That knight, who is he? This just feels wrong.' ron thought as Barkin noticed his thoughts.

"Stoppable, you should pay attention more! If I catch you nodding off one more time you're getting detention!" Barkin said as he continued the lecture. Ron did pay attention, technically he was writing a note and passing it to Kim via magic.

R.S: K, what do you think of this knight guy? He felt really wrong.

Kim noticed the note moved to her desk unnoticed and read it. She then replied to the sender.

K: Don't know Ron, but he was definitely bad news. What kind of energy is malice anyway? I know it's human hate, but how can it be seen?

S: It's not just human hate, but it's 'mortal sin'. It's powerful but it corrupts everything in large amounts.

K: Oh, that's good to know, and how did you enjoy Tara?

S: Do you really want to go into my sex life? O.o

Class ended after Ron sent the last note, but before he could meet up with Kim he was stopped by Barkin, "Don't think that I didn't notice that note Stoppable. I'll be seeing you in detention." Ron groaned as he got out of class. "Just what I need."

"It was your fault, the note was sent unnoticed, but it could be seen after we get it." Kim said before adding with a smirk, "You didn't answer my question though."

"And you didn't answer mine." Replied Ron.

Kim rolled her eyes, "The girls love sharing stories and the different thing we do, and Tara is trying to get pregnant so it's more special."

"I'm not talking about my sex life if Tara just tells you later." Then Ron asked, "You said the whole team needs sexual energy to survive right? Then who have you been doing?"

"Most of my energy was gained when we do our trips around the world. I make sure you don't notice. Cause I do that or feed during dreams I rarely do any guys in school. I did do Josh Mankey for my first."

Ron went wide-eyed at this. "So the girls know this?"

Kim gave a small laugh, "Please they are so jealous. I did different guys or girls from different places in the world and they can't get any that far. I have to say I really like the Japanese and French the best."

Rufus, who was peeking out of his pocket, fainted thinking of Kim doing sexual thing with different men or women. Ron felt his face go red and try to get the topic of sex. "So mom sent a Mocking Jay and said they have no leads on who stole the map, but he got one of the weapons. And this knight guy we also have to deal with."

"Do you have anyway to ask you mom or find out about him?" Kim asked wanting to figure that knight.

"I gave a message to her but I think we might not know much. Someone who knows that level of malice is someone that would lay low to avoid other mages."

"I guess that's true." Kim said as she thought about it.

"I've heard stories about those that dabbled in magic and used malice. It never ended well, and there are places in the world that are drenched in it."

"Malice, and what kind of places?" Bonnie asked as she came up behind them.

"Yeah, and trust me those are places that should be avoided since it attracts more powerful monsters then slimes. Much more powerful."

"Evil!" Rufus said from his pocket emphasizing Ron's point. A sudden note materialized almost from nowhere in Ron's hand saying _'Ron, something's going on near Nemeton Monastery in Wales. I've been asked to gather a team together to investigate. As soon as you can, try to come as outside guard._

_-Charlotte Stoppable'_

"Looks like I'll be near one of those places." Bonnie looked confused, "What is this…Nemeton Monastery?"

"An evil place." Muttered Ron.

Kim already called Wade to get them a ride and turned to Ron, "I think we should get Tara she would want to come along."

Tara was not hard to find, she was talking to Liz and Jessie about her time with Ron. Ron's face was red, as they got closer. Kim smirked and said, "Sorry Tara we need your help. You can tell them and the other later."

One ride later and the four teens found the house. The air felt heavy and pushing down on them. "What is this feEling?" Asked Bonnie.

"It's malice," answered Ron. "The air around and in the house is thick with it."

"But we didn't feel this when we fought that malice being." Tara said as she sweated a little.

"That malice was pushed into one being or small point this malice is spread everywhere." said a voice behind them.

"Hey mom," said Ron as he turned around.

She smiled at her son and raises an eyebrow at the girls. She figured that Kim would be here but not Tara or Bonnie. She wondered if Ron knows the truth yet. "Ron when you told me about the events in London what did this knight look like."

"Ron looked away, "I was more focus on the spell so…"

"He was a tall in full metal armor that was black gold and a little purple. I think I saw a few features that made the armor look like a dragon." Kim said remember the details, as she was focused on the knight.

Mrs. Stoppable frowned, "I am afraid this is not good. That sounds like the guy that stole the map to the weapons. And I was told that the Golden Axe of Greed was stolen and its location was in London."

Kim, Ron and Tara gasp, "So he did all of that just so we could focus on the Arachne while he finds the Axe."

"Yes, and the house is home to the Mace of Wrath. It is the closest of the weapons, and he has used malice as a weapon before so this will be the most likely place he would strike. I need you guys to be first watch and guards for when he shows up. Just be safe and don't do anything drastic; that means you Ron."

Tara gave her a smile "Don't worry we will be able to help and make sure Ron is safe."

Mrs. Stoppable looked at her, "You be careful, and control yourself you guys, the weapon may be deep in the house but it can send it's powers out. The hero that held that weapon became the sin wraith because of love. He loved another hero, the one that became the sin of envy, and was always angry at her rejection. He also made those that liked her or even looked at her feel his wraith. Make sure you don't out of control to help your friends or your love Tara."

And she entered the house leaving a stunned group behind. "I take it she found out." Said Ron. "Yep, she asked that we tell you instead of finding it at random. It was when I asked if we could go on a date." Tara said as she blushed, but she still didn't like the feel of the place. Bonnie really didn't like this place and asked, "What's the story here?"

"Nemeton Monastery was originally a prison. If you were sent here some big shot or religious official was pissed at you. Many people died at this place without a just cause, children that were born from an affair, or anyone. Since the malice is so strong and spread out anyone can feel it without any magical training. Saint Daniel Scotias converted it into a monastery. He tried to remove the malice." Ron said as he looked at the large building. It would look innocent in the distance, but it had the ominous feel.

"He must have failed since I can feel it here. This place is horrible." Bonnie said as just looking at the place was just scaring her.

"He did succeed, but before World War I a rich man bought it and tried to preform a ritual from a dangerous book."

"The Emigre Manuscript," said a voice behind them. They turned and saw the knight that stole the Axe of Greed. "To bring his love back to life he sacrificed hundreds of souls, animals, whores, and even the innocent. That brought the malice back as the mace increase its power."

They all stared shocked but jumped back and got into their stances, "You won't get this weapon." Kim said.

"I think you underestimate me succubus, you have your power limited right now while I have no such weakness." He said as he held out his right arm to the side. The golden spike like fans spread out and purple flames shot out.

They went wide-eyed before they jumped back as he swung the flames at them. "Ron! Go warn the other mages we will hold him off." Shouted Kim as they three girls chanted, ~Our power sealed to hide in plain sight; now released so our enemies may feel our might~ and turned into there true form. They took to the sky and all cried out different spells.

~Phoenix fire shot~ cried Bonnie and sent several fire balls made of redish white flames.

~Tempest wind~ cried Tara as she flapped her wing and sent a tornado at the night.

~Vine snare~ cried Kim as several vine shot out of the ground and warped around the Knight's legs waist and arms. The armored man just smirked as a dark shield shot out and repelled the attacks, "Succubi have certainly become weak."

The girls growled as Ron blasted a Crack spell out him. The man took no damage as he used a spell, "Kazamle!" Spheres of darkness struck the group. They barely got out of the way as the man progressed inside.

"Hmph, so weak." He said taking one last look at them, even though they dodged the initial blast they still took a good deal of damage and were unconscious. As soon as he entered the house he was attacked by mages. He had his dark shield absorb all their energy. She had purple flames come out of his spike like fans before he swung his fist and fireballs were sent at them. A few mages jumped out of the way and made it out of the blast as the fire ball exploded with little damage to them. Most of the mages however sent shields up and tried to block the fireball. The shields were blasted apart and the mages were sent flying back. They hit the wall breaking bone and covered in burn marks.

One mage pulled a sword and a green glowing dagger and charged at him. The knight blocked the sword with his wrist guards but this is what the mages wanted and he tried to stab at him with his dagger. The dagger had special acid like qualities that can make it pierce armor and also poisons the body. The knight however lifted his legs and kicked the mage away and onto the ground. The last thing the mage saw was the knight's armor boot before darkness took him.

The knight moved up a flight of stairs and meets an ogre with two axes in his hands. The nine-foot being swung down onto to the knight but the knight caught each axe by the blade. Spark formed as the orge tired to force the axes deeper into the armored hands. The dragon like helmet eyes glowed before it shifted. The head was now a real dragonhead on a long yet thick serpent like neck. The dragon opened its mouth and a stream of purple flames shot out onto the ogre's face. The ogre was burnt to ash before the head shifted back to normal and the knight continued on his way. The night made his way through the forgotten monastery as he found the treasure room, "Ahh, so many treasures all laced with the malice of the dead." He made his way through the room with paintings and other treasures, but did not find the mace. He pressed with the thought that surely it would be within the dungeons or sealed within the main church. He left quickly before another mage could interrupt his search.

Ron, Bonnie, Kim, and Tara slowly woke up. Hours had passed and they saw the sun begin to set, "Bad road ahead."

"Alright loser, what's going to happen?" Bonnie asked as Rufus agreed with his master. He managed a basic heal spell for injuries, and fortunately they were minor, "Bad things happen in the dark where a lot of malice gathers. Monsters become more restless or mutate into something stronger."

"That's bad, but is there any way of avoiding them?" Kim asked as she got up to her feet. Tara also managed to get up, "We need to go after him! That mace is amplified with malice, and I don't my future baby to live in fear of a mad man!" The heroes moved fast following the trail of damages and bodies. They were lucky most were knocked out but some, like the ogre, were half burned to ash made them feel sick. They found more mages defeated and more ogres and troll burned and killed. Finally they heard the sound of fighting and made it through another doorway. There was the knight fighting two big trolls and Ron's mother. His mother was casting several spells at the knight while the trolls fought up close.

She heard what happen to the other trolls and ogres she placed several flame proof shields on them as well as some other shields. The result; the trolls are able to withstand the knights magic. Even with that handicap the knight was stronger then he looked. He was fast and strong and his sword was able to cut deep into the trolls. The girl took to the skies and lunched so spells from above while Ron ran around to join his mother.

If she was upset he was there, she did not show it but she was glad he was all okay. Above them Kim said, "I think we need to use that illusion on him."

Bonnie and Tara nodded before they fly into a circle and clasped their hand together. ~Through the minds eye see what they believe, for their darkest fear is what we see. Through their mind give image to air, and prepare them for that is not there.~

Magic gathered around the girls before it stopped. The knight killed a troll by removing it arms and stabbing it in the neck. As she turned to the other troll he stopped. He was seeing something he thought he had forgotten. He was now inside a dingy little pub many years ago. He looked at his hand and saw he wore no armor and was a young lad again. He was struck in the back by a hard object and he fell to the ground. He turned over to see a group of men over him all snickering and smirking at him. The leader, an unshaven bandit with a eye patch and a scar over his eye and cheek snared down at him. "So the runt thinks he is a big shot. Well let's show him how the big boys play."

A big man stepped on his chest and held him down while cracking a rib. The boss was over him with a bottle of something green inside. The kid snare, "Big boys, tell me when they get here. Cause all I see some weak cowards too scared to kill a guy on his feet but knock him down from behind and attack."

The boss glared before pulling the cork from the bottle. "I was just going to use a drop to leave some cool scars for when you were older and scare you a little. But I think you should have the whole bottle." And he tipped the bottle and the green liquid poured all over his face.

He screamed as his skin burned, his eyes got his and felt like they were melting. Everything was in pain and the boy thought nothing but his hate for the men around him laughing. His hate burned in his chest and started to leak out. Power started to leak from him and fire formed. It was small at first but then the men stopped laughing looking at the purple flames. Then they exploded and they were the one screaming as they started to burn. The boss got both fire and the liquid as the bottle exploded too covering his body. They men tried to get the fire out but nothing, not even water or dirt put out the flames. Soon their screamed died down as they were burned to ash while the boy screamed in pain of the burns.

The knight screamed in pain as he saw this again through his eyes. This was before he was found by his master. How his master saved him and healed his face and thought him the powers of darkness. From that day he never faced an enemy while they were down but when they were on their feet as they saw all their attempts to beat him fail. He trained too long to never let that happen again and he forced those memories to be buried.

While he was on the ground he sent a blast of fire from him. The flames seem hotter then before as the troll was burned even with the shield on him, not even ashes remain. The girls were knocked back and they fell out cold. Ron and his mother were sent back as well and they were knocked out. The knight panted as he got to his feet.

"YOU!" The knight looked at the girls that chanted the spell with dark flame spewing from his mouth, "HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME SEE THAT DAY!" He breathed a dark fire that almost burnt them. They managed to dodge the flame, but his rage intensified. It was so intense that a single object smashed it's way in the room he recognized it immediately, "Yes, the Mace of Wrath!" He reached out to it, but was struck by lightning that came from nowhere.

"HOW DARE YOU HARM SON AND HIS FRIENDS COWARD!" Mrs. Stoppable said as she held her hand out, sparking with yellow electricity.

"How can you cast Zap!?" He grabbed the mace and sent a wave of dark crimson energy towards her. Mrs. Stoppable dodge the energy and sent another zap spell at the knight. He blocks the spell with the mace before he growled and threw the mace at her. She jumped to the side, but the mace turned in the air and nearly hit her in the back if she did not duck. The mace flies back to the knights hands. She tried firing more spells but the knight use the mace and smashes all of them away from him. He jumps in the air and tired to smash Mrs. Stoppable. She jumped back and fired a spell in his face. He slid back but he stood his ground and swung the mace and sent more energy at her.

Ron and the girl felt the anger around the two of them, the knight for what the girls did and his mother for him almost getting worst. They knew they were out of their league and felt angry that they could do nothing.

The knight slammed the mace and a blade of energy travel and sliced through the ground. She side stepped it and fired another spell. He used the mace to deflect it, and lifted it up to slam it down again. Quickly she cast another spell while he had the mace away to block. It was one of her faster spells but not too much in power. The spell hit the knight in the face knocking him off balance and onto the ground. He did not move and Mrs. Stoppable moved over him. He suddenly kicked her away and jumped up.

He growled again and was about to attack but stopped. He felt his master calling through him in his rage that was increased by the mace. He was told to return and go find the other weapons. His will and loyalty to his master was stronger then his rage and dropped the mace to his side. He used it to smash the wall and jumped out. They all ran to the new hole to see a dragon flying away with the mace in its claws.

As they watched it go farther and farther, she felt more relax as the heavy air felt lighter.

It was nighttime at the gym, and the other girls were worried. Bonnie, Kim, Tara, and Ron were treated, but they had to let the others know.

"If I ever go back to Wales, I know where not to go." Bonnie said as the girls were in their true forms.

"It was that bad?" Jess asked as she hovered around, enjoying the flight.

"Horrible, and it was worse inside. I'm just glad we didn't have to go in the dungeon or the building in the back. It felt so wrong there." Tara was shivering, getting as close to Ron for comfort. He knew and they didn't argue too much. "It's all my fault," Kim muttered, "I wasn't thinking, and that illusion spell made his anger and wrath make the mace come to him. Now he has two weapon of the seven sins."

"Don't be too hard on yourself," Ron said. "No one could have known that would have happen."

"Yeah Kim," Liz said, "That illusion spell was meant to scare people with their worst memories and fears. His was just worst then what we knew and he reacted differently."

"Why's he even going for all the weapons? He was powerful with the mace alone, let alone one of the weapons. Why would he want them all?" Bonnie asked.

"I have a bad felling about it." Ron said. "But I know we can stop him."

The girls looked at him like they never seen him before. Kim smiled at her best friend and Tara leaned against her lover with a loving look. Bonnie looked at him before turning away with a blush, 'He seems so different then before. I know he would make a good father for Tara's kids and he wouldn't just throw us away. Would he be a good father for my children?'


End file.
